Le vrai bonheur commence par un mensonge
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: John à trompé Randy, le grand dragueur Orton n'est plus, sa vie à changée, son état d'esprit aussi. Un OS parmi tant d'autre dans les pensées de Randy Orton.


J'étais dans les locaux de la wwe, le visage baissé je m'efforçais de sourire, je tentais d'être agréable, que personne ne remarque ma peine et la mal qui perçait mon cœur; je restais le même, blessé à l'intérieur, détruit moralement. Je me méfiais des gens, même ce que je connaissais le plus, ma meilleure amie, Paul, tout ce que je connaissais n'était que des gens de passage. La peur rongeait mes sens, me laissant renfermé sur moi même. Je n'avais plus de Vie, mes nuit se résumais au larmes, et mes journées était monotone, sans grand changement, réveil difficile, déjeuner fantôme, entraînement bâclé, douche longue et mêlée de larmes, des repas seul et absent. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Le grand Randy Orton n'était plus.

Je n'avais que faire d'être remarqué, aimé ou même apprécier, je n'avais que faire de ce que les gens pensait de moi, peut être dirait il que j'étais dépendant de cet homme, que je n'était que son ombre, et surtout que je n'avais aucune personnalité, ils pourraient raconter tout ce qu'ils voulaient, rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Il m'a détruit et me manquais atrocement maintenant. Me racontant monts et merveilles, me faisant croire au plus belle chose du monde, profitant par derrière pour faire exactement les même choses avec l'homme avec qui il est maintenant. Pendant des nuits entières après notre séparation non le moins brutale, après l'apparition des première photo du couple sur les réseaux sociaux. Ma vie avait pris un autre tour, me laissant perplexe pour l'avenir.

Maintenant dans la salle de détente, entouré de Stéphanie, Paul et Phil. Je restais dans un coin d'un petit canapé, un écouteur dans les oreilles, écoutant des vieux classique de MetallicA, ou bien des chansons de Daughtry. J'entendais les autres parler, ce qu'il disaient ne m'importait guère, la WWE n'était plus un souci pour moi, je n'avais plus envie de rien, seulement de m'isoler, de tout arrêter, de prendre un autre chemin, tout abandonner, ne plus avoir de liens avec lui ou notre passé, ne plus entendre parler de lui, ou de ce couple "magnifique". Être sourd, mort, tant que je n'entendait plus rien tout mes états m'étais égales.

- Oh regarder ! Le nouveau couple, dit Stephen innocemment.

Je tourna ma tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir, avant de faire glisser mes yeux sur leurs mains à tout les deux, des mains jointes en parfaite symbiose, comme si elles étaient faite l'un pour l'autre, comme si elles s'étaient cherchées toute une vie. Je remontais mon regard jusqu'à leur visages, John souriait, il était beau, tellement beau quand il était heureux, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux claires illuminé par le bonheur, il avait le droit à cette joie, à ce moment dans la vie, qui n'était qu'attribuer au malhonnête, à ce bonheur inconditionnel qui poussai à être infidèle. Puis il y avait l'autre. Mike. Cet homme qui s'était dit mon ami, ayant complimenté le couple que j'avais formé au par avant avec John, qui en avait salement profité pour tout détruire, enfin ... Il n'avait rien détruit, seulement récupérer un homme qui s'ennuyait et se jouait d'un autre. Il n'avait que permit son bonheur, il avait permit à John une vie qu'il m'avait fait imaginer, espérer.

- Stephen tait toi s'il te plaît, dit Stéphanie.

- Pardon Randy, dit il.

Je fis un geste de la main signifiant mon indifférence, j'en avais l'habitude de toute façon. Je recommençais à regarder mon portable, me miner dans mes secrets, mes photos ses si belles photos. Bercé par Behind Blue Eyes des Limp Bizkit, j'entendais son rire, la beauté de son rire, sa voix qui m'avait susurré autrefois mille et unes choses qui me faisait penser que j'étais quelqu'un, que je comptais au yeux d'un homme qui semblait m'aimer, que je n'étais plus seul ou du moins plus le même, je n'étais plus ce mec joueur et dragueur, fêtard et pro des coups d'un soirs. Je n'étais même pas la moitié de ce que j'étais.

Comme si cette histoire ne nous suffisait pas à nous deux, elle avait vite fait de se propager, alors comme maintenant j'étais l'objet de regards triste, interrogateur, inquiet, le roster était au courant, ce qui jetait sur moi une honte en plus de celle d'être tombé aussi bas. Mais personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce que c'était d'être oublier, d'être utilisé, battu à mort par la tristesse. Derrière mes yeux bleus reflétant un semblant de joie, peut être de survie, je ne savais même pas comment l'interpréter moi même. Je ne laissait plus rien se manifesté, ma peur, ma peine, ma colère, ma haine, rien ne sortait, je n'étais qu'une image, un hologramme, je n'étais que le spectre d'un homme qui n'existait que par intérêt.

Au fond je ne comptai plus le nombre de fois où les gens me demandais si j'allais bien, je ne disais rien, mais personne ne savait, personne ne savait ce que c'était d'être maltraité moralement, vaincu par l'infidélité. Non personne ne le savait.

- Randy, arrête de les regarder, me dit Stéphanie.

Je ne répondit pas, gardant le silence ayant peu confiance en mes émotions, mes yeux me piquaient et mon nez aussi, ma gorge se nouait en enfin mes mains commençait à trembler. Ma meilleure amie passa sa main sur la mienne, entrelaçant ses doigts au miens. Paul mit sa main sur ma cuisse amicalement, mais rien n'y faisait, je baissa la tête et me pinça les lèvres avant de serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer, je ne devais pas lui donner cette joie, je ne devais pas me laisser aller.

Ce fut sans bruit que je me leva du fauteuil et sorti de la salle, frôlant le couple de très peu. Je pu sentir le regard de glace de John qui se retournai sur moi, que voyait - il même de dos ? L'ombre du passé, d'un fantôme sans but. Je me précipita vers la porte et sorti pour aller m'enfermer dans ma loge, où je m'assis dans un coin repliant mes jambes sur mon torse, la lumière éteinte. Ma tête bloqué sur mes genoux et mes larmes sur mes joues. Mes bras entourait mes jambes fortement, je tentais de pleurer en silence, mais je geignais tant c'était dur, tant je ne supportais plus de subir cette folie. De regarder l'homme qui m'avait trompé avec son nouveau petit ami. Je ne supportais plus de vivre dans ses condition, je voulais, je devais partir, je devais tout quitter. Changer de vie, changer de chemin, en prendre un autre moins douloureux, moins dur, et moins similaire au passé. C'était décidé.

Plus tard lors d'un Raw Supershow, une annonce était faite, une annonce non pas funeste mais qui allait changer l'univers de la WWE. La démission officiel du Legend Killer Randy Orton.

Je ne sais pas comment vous aller trouver cet OS, mais j'avais envie d'en faire un comme ça ..

Bisous et j'aurais droit à une titi Reviews vous croyez ?


End file.
